The Knife - Remastered!
by Mongara16
Summary: The original story by Bakukirby27. Now remastered and soon to be completed! CHAPTER 1 Is up!


**Yo guys. It's me again, Mongara16. BUT I'M NOT ALONE! Sort of... Oh look! Three stories in Three days! that's a new one! Um anyway, more over to the story now Kay? Kay. ****Now this one has... some stuff that's suggestive. So i'm warning ya now. If ya can't handle some stuff about suicide, LEAVE NOW. And now that that's out of the way. Lets go over to the main subject of this A/N. ****Now if you have been in the archive for awhile, You MAY or may not recognize this story. If you do recognize it the good! Because this isn't mine! The original author left the writing scene long ago due to some personal issues. Now that's personal junk i'm NOT allowed to say. But i'll tell ya why i have this. ****The original author "Bakukirby27" Left long ago. (Can't say why) Now i knew the guy via YouTube (still active?) and we talked and talked and talked and then later i got an account. Wrote something and he was impressed. Since i'm usually writing all the time, (sort of...) He handed this story along with some other junk he couldn't, and wanted to see, finished. So that's why i'm here. Bringing the dead fics of 'baku' fixing them up and re-releasing them to all. So without further ado,**

~The Knife - Written by Bakukirby27 - Remastered by Mongara16~

~XxX~

_Don't stop._

_Don't stop._

_He needs you._

_Don't stop._

_Of all that is left with me,_

_Don't stop._

_Don't stop._

She didn't dare think about stopping. Not once. She wouldn't care if the whole world was being sucked by sporadic black holes all over the universe. She didn't care if the president was chasing her tail with all the military forces in the world. She didn't care if everyone in the world was right behind her tail. Wanting to make her queen.

Her baby _needed_ her.

She blew past all the stop signs. Not caring for any other driver in front of her or at an intersection. Soon she drove up at her neighborhood. Drifting around the corners till she finally made it to her home. She slammed her foot on the break and shoved the car door open. Closing it with her foot and making her way towards the front door. She shoved the key in the knob. Not caring if it was in right or was now jammed. She pried it open and closed it behind her. Looking back and forth, she darted her eyes everywhere looking for any sign of-

"Gumball!"

Dead silent.

"Gumball!?"

"..."

"Gumball!?" She shouted again making her way upstairs. As she got closer to his room. She could hear little moans. Along with the occasional hiccup. Soon she was standing in front of his door. Her hand slowly moved over the knob. With every inch, her heart skipped a beat. She gripped the knob firmly. Slowly turning it and gently pushing the door open. Taking a step inside, her eyes met with a blanket with a lump on it. It twitched every second. Looking like a dead animal.

"Gumball?" She whispered. Slowly moving over to the blanket. She grabbed a corner and held her breath. Bracing herself for anything she might see.

"Gumball sweet-" She stopped herself at what laid before her. Her son. Her baby boy, was covered in blood. His shirt was gone. Revealing many cuts all over his chest and arms. Streaks of blood from his cuts were all over him. And his eyes were open. Traces of tears could be seen. Leading down to his cheeks. The salty water's mixed with blood.

Nicole slowly moved back towards the wall. The blood on the blanket on her hands were now on her face. The sight of her son dead pushed over the edge. She let out a scream. Falling over and banging her head on the floor over and over again. Hoping with every strike, her own life would end.

"WHY?!" She yelled with every strike towards the floor.

"WHY?!"

Blood soon started to leak from her head injury.

"WHY?!"

_He needs you._

"WHY!?"

_Why did they have to die, Mom?_

"Why..."

Her vision started to turn into a blur.

"Why..." She whispered one more time before laying her head down on the floor. Everything around her faded to black.

Until it all disappeared...

~XxX~

Nicole's eyes shot open. Darting around, she found that she laid on the couch. The smell of sweet tea herbs filled the room. She placed a hand on her forehead. Finding a very sloppy put together band-aid wrapped around.

_'Did someone find me?'_ She thought to herself. _'I don't think anyone would come-'_

"Mom?"

Her train of thought along with her heart came to a complete stop. Her eyes shot wide open at that one word. She then looked at the end of the couch. Finding nothing but her feet all bruised up from all the running she did earlier.

_'Oh god please tell me i'm-'_

"Mom!" The voice said again. This time she was met with warm arms.

The arms of her little boy.

"Oh thank god..." Gumball said repeatedly. His tears soaking on the collar on his mothers shirt.

"Oh G-Gumball." She whispered in his ear. Her hand rubbing the back of his head. She then took note of his appeal. He wore his bed shirt. Some blood stains here and there. And his arms were covered in bandages. Much like the one she wore on her head. Only these looked more sloppily. Some even had duct-tape.

"I herd you in my room and you were passed out." Gumball said bringing a blanket over Nicole. "So i took you downstairs."

"Why didn't you take me to your bed?" She asked sitting up and grabbing the cup of tea. It actually smelled good.

"You wouldn't fit very well and your bedroom door was locked." He said sitting on her lap. "And the bed's a bit... Messy."

"How so?"

"Well ever since..." He stopped for a moment. Taking a deep breath. He continued. "I've been having these... Nightmares..."

"About the man?" Nicole asked.

"Y-yeah..." he admitted turning his head away. She could see some redness in his cheeks. The silence built up in the room for awhile until Nicole asked another question.

"Did anything happen at school i should know about?" Those words brought Gumball back. His eyes widened as tears slipped on his cheeks. He laid his head against his mother's chest. Before finally speaking.

"Oh Mom... I-it was horrible..."

* * *

**Yayzapalooza that's now done! Now i can work on my other stuff now! now concerning the original story, you probs know what chapter is next. I'll work on that soon when i can. Right now enjoy this one and i'll give ya the rest soon.**

**Now some other stuff on the original writer. Anything concerning the story should be PM'ed to me since i pretty much own it. I'm gonna go where he wanted to go, just basically what he didn't write. Including the ending. Now there is something else he wanted me to do but i'll gret that stuff up after maybe... after 4th of july? We'll see. But for now, PWEESE Enjoy this chapter and i'll get the next one out when i can. Also if ya liked this one check out my other stories too. And be sure to Fav this so you'll know when the next chap is out too. Well this is Mongara16. Signing off.**

_**Baku approves!**_


End file.
